Return of a Legend
by Night Eye
1. Trouble

**author's note**

This is the second story I'm writing about this little character of mine. For those of you that haven't read my fist one, do it. This is also only the second story I have *ever* written, so I hope it's not that bad. Please, I love to hear comments/criticism/or whatever so leave a review.

***

Chapter 1

            Another fomor fell to the ground, dead. Night Eye wiped off his klaive and looked around. Explosions rocked the ground, and gunfire ripped through the air. Frost came charging up beside him, "Come on! We have to break through their front!" They charged off into the undergrowth, taking a Black Spiral Dancer by surprise. Between the two of them they quickly dispatched it. Frost helped a young Garou to his feet, who had nearly been killed by the Dancer. They continued to charge forward, into the assaulting Pentex troops. A bullet took Night Eye in his side, he grunted, but didn't slow.

            What had started as a routine patrol had quickly escalated into a full-scale battle. Reinforcements were arriving from both sides, and it was hard to tell who was winning. "Where's Brik?" Night Eye shouted.

            "Over there somewhere." Frost waved his hand off to the left. "He's helping to take out the artillery they brought in." An explosion tore a massive tree down, which came crashing to the ground in front of them. They both leapt over it and continued running. A First Team came into view, bearing down on two badly wounded Garou. Night Eye and Frost attacked, diving into them, klaives and claws flashing. One wielded a flamethrower, which he turned on Frost. With a quick flick of his klaive, Night Eye removed his arm. The fomor fell to the ground clutching at his bloody stump, and Night Eye removed his head. He spun around and disemboweled another as Frost finished off the other two.

            Suddenly Schrenko came crashing through the jungle. "Hey!" He waved at Frost and Night Eye. "Get your lazy asses over here! There's more on the way!" Frost grinned and ran to him, Night Eye looked to the other Garou.

            "You going to be alright?"

            The picked themselves up, bleeding from several wounds, "I think so." One of them said. "They beat us up pretty bad."

            "Just hang tight." Night Eye said, and ran up to where Schrenko was standing. Again they ran deeper into the underbrush of the jungle. Soon they were beset by a pack of Dancers, ambushing them from the trees. Night Eye fell as two landed on top of him. He wrestled with the slavering wolves for a minute before finally getting to his feet. One bit deeply onto his shoulder, the other latched onto his back. Night Eye grabbed the one Dancer by the face, and yanked him off, taking a large piece of flesh off in the process. He hurled it against the base of a tree, tried to pry the one from his back. The Dancer used its hind talons to rip at his sides. Night Eye howled and reached over his shoulder and grabbed the Dancer's head. He began to squeeze, digging his talons into its skull. He felt the bone begin to crack, the Dancer howled, and released his grip. Night Eye let it drop to the ground, and he turned and smashed it on the head with the hilt of his klaive. There was a sickening crunch, the Dancer's eyes rolled back into its head and it dropped to the ground, blood running from its nose and mouth.

            Night Eye turned around, Schrenko and Frost had already dispatched their attackers, and were heading toward the rest of the fighting. Night Eye ran off to catch up with them.

***

            A couple hours later the fighting was over. Both sides had retreated from the battlefield. Frost, Night Eye, Schrenko, Brik, and Autumn had met up back at the caern and while they sat around a small fire, Autumn tended to wounded. Schrenko leaned back, and stretched. "Nothing like a good brawl with some wyrmspawn."

            Night Eye looked at him, "You were lucky I was there to save your furry, white ass there at the end, Schrenko. They almost had you."

            "Bah." Schrenko waved him off. "I was just giving them a chance. Pentex doesn't know what their up against."

            Frost smirked, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

            Night Eye stood, picking his great klaive off the ground. He laid it across his shoulder, "I'm going to see if Autumn needs any help."

            "Bring me some food while you're at it." Schrenko called after him.

            Night Eye walked along looking for Autumn. The caern was quiet, most of the Garou resting after the skirmish. He strolled along, and soon found her, patching up one of the younger Ahrouns. "Need anything?" He asked.

            She sighed and stood up. "Not really, I'm just about finished." She walked over to him. "How's Schrenko?"

            "He won't admit to anything, which is usual for him, so it's probably safe to assume he's fine."

            "True. How's your shoulder?" Night Eye pulled back his shirt so she could see. "Doing better, that Dancer's bile was very poisonous."

            "I'll be fine by tomorrow." As they started walking back to where the others were seated, a young, white furred Garou approached them.

            "Are you the one they call Night Eye?" He asked.

            Night Eye looked up at the Crinos wolf. "I am. Who wants to know?"

            "You are a hard one to track down. My name is Aaron Pure-Claw, Ahroun of the Children of Gaia. I come from the Sept of the Broken Water."

            "That's my home Sept, do you bring news?"

            "Yes, your presence is requested there immediately. Sergeiv Summer-Howl is dead, and there is some conflict as to who will be his successor."


	2. Problems

Chapter 2

            Frost and Brik stepped into the dark room. Night Eye was stuffing his things into a small pack. "Where you going?" Brik asked.

            "I've got to go back to my Sept for a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but there are some matters I must attend to." Night Eye responded as he tied up the backpack.

            Frost put his hand on Night Eyes shoulder, "We'll go with you, whatever it is, we can help."

            "No, you should stay here, help with the war like we've been doing."

            "Like it or not, we're a pack now, and we stay together. If you're going, so are we."

            Night Eye sighed; he knew it would be pointless to argue. "Fine, come if you must, but, I will be leaving soon. Be ready." He walked outside, heading off to find the Gatekeeper.

            The moon was high in the night sky, waxing gibbous, Night Eye's birth sign. He stared at it for a few moments, bathing in Her light. He heard his pack coming up the path. Aaron was standing beside him waiting. "Everyone ready?"

            "Yep." Schrenko said.

            The Gatekeeper walked up, "The contact has been made, the bridge is ready."

            Aaron started toward the portal, "Let's go then, the sooner we get there the better."

            The six Garou stepped onto the bridge, and began their journey through the Umbral sky.

            "So Aaron," Night Eye started. "Tell me what's been going on."

            "Well, you've been away for several months, and no one seemed to know where you went. Since your father died, the other Shadow Lords have all been vying for position. But with you around they couldn't really do anything. Then when you left, challenges flew left and right. Anyone who lost a challenge was cast out of the caern. Sergeiv managed to keep his position, besting all of the stronger competitors. After a few week of all the infighting, the caern was left nearly defenseless, as all the stronger warriors were banished by their rivals. Due to the focus on internal matters, Black Spiral Dancers managed to construct a Hive right under our noses, just a few miles to the south of the Sept. One night, during a new moon they ambushed the caern, and during the fighting Sergeiv fell to a grievous wound from one of the Dancer's festering klaive. He lay in his sick bed for days, out healers unable to save him. I was there when he passed. Without Sergeiv, the Children of Gaia knew they would fall before the Lords, and we would lose control of our own caern."

            "So you thought to bring me back, to become the new leader?" Night Eye asked.

            "Yes. Under your father's capable leadership the caern was strong, and we never had to worry about anyone getting out of place. So, some of us decided to seek you out, but we knew not where to start. It wasn't until a traveling Strider told us a story of a pack that had saved the Amazon from some kind of Pentex virus, that we got any leads. Something in his story seemed to indicate you were a part of it, and I inquired further. He finally told us the names of those involved, and we now knew where to find you. But, some of the Lords didn't take to keen on our idea. Nikolai Storm-Rage was the most likely to become the new leader, and he was informed of our plan, and decided to stop us. He killed three of us and declared that anyone else plotting against him would also be swiftly and violently executed. I stayed low for a few days, before I was able to get the hell out of there. As you can see we need your help. In a few days, when the moon is full, he will be rightfully declared the new leader of the Sept."

            "So, if I'm there to challenge him, we can postpone it."

            "Exactly, and if you can defeat him, you can become the new leader."

            Night Eye held up his hand. "Wait, I have no interest in becoming the ruler of your caern. I'm just coming with you to act more as a figurehead. If I do challenge him, it will be more to stop him, or anyone else, until we can find someone better suited to the position."

            "Very well, then. As long as we can keep Nikolai from assuming leadership standing, I'm fine with it. To be honest the guy is a real ass."

            Night Eye smirked. "Yeah, he is. I remember him from my days there, very competitive. More than likely he's just striving for this to increase his own standing."

            Aaron nodded. "And his pack will help him all the way, they're just a bunch of bootlickers."

            "I think we can take care of them." Schrenko chimed in. "If they're like you say, I'll be happy to stomp a mud hole in them for you."

            "There'll be plenty of time for that when we get there. Now let's pick up the pace a little." Frost said, as he shifted down into Lupus. The others did likewise, and they all trotted off down the gently glowing bridge.

***

            Aaron, Night Eye, and the rest of his pack stepped off the bridge onto lush green grass. The sun was shining brightly down on them, showering the clearing in its golden radiance. After so long in the jungle, Night Eye was glad to be back here. He took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. The woods around them were alive with wildlife, and Night Eye smiled. He loved the tranquility of this place, for everything was nearly perfect. He could hear the river deeper into the woods, and walked toward it. The river was what the caern had been named for, because it forked directly at the center. He stopped and leaned down to the sparkling clear water, and took a drink. It was invigorating, the purest water he had ever tasted, blessed by the totem of the caern herself.

            "This is a beautiful place." Autumn remarked, looking around.

            Aaron puffed up with pride. "Yes, the alliance between the Lords and the Children always kept the caern strong and healthy. But, now we fear its power might be weakening." His stance dropped a little. "If Nikolai becomes the leader, the Children have vowed to leave this place, despite the dramatic effect it would have on this place. If Nikolai wants it that badly, he'll have to deal with the caern's eventual loss in power."

            A deep booming voice, thick with a Russian accent, came from the nearby meeting lodge. "If the Children of Gaia leave than all the better. This caern will become a bastion of my power, and Shadow Lords will flock to fight under my banner."

            Night Eye looked over to see Nikolai and his two packmates approach. "Not while I'm around, Nikolai." He called. "You can expect a challenge soon."

            Nikolai stopped and looked Night Eye over. "Ah, I see the son of Ivan Thunderblade has returned. Good to see you again, Night Eye. I thought you ran away."

            "No. Actually I was just on a little journey. But I'm sure you wouldn't know about anything like that. You probably haven't left the caern, for fear of getting your claws dirty."

            Nikolai's eyes narrowed. "On the contrary, just the other day me and my pack traveled into the blighted lands of the south, where we defeated a pack of Black Spiral Dancers, and a Nexus Crawler. What have you been doing?"

            Night Eye glared at him. "Not much. Nothing I would brag about anyway. It does seem like your pack is one member short."

            "And I see you actually have a pack." Nikolai grinned. "Quite a large one too. What's the matter? You need four werewolves to back you up? Did you get that weak over the past few months?"

            Night Eye heard Schrenko snarl. "You'll see all in due time, Nikolai. Expect my challenge sometime tomorrow."


	3. Meet the Enemy

Chapter 3

            Sdry'tx scowled as he walked through the Hive passages. The Queen Asraszi hadn't given him anything to do in a while. His pack was getting restless. He listened to the sound of his boots on the stone floor echo. He stopped at another passage, and looked down it. His packmate, Prihmn, was running toward him. Sdry'tx wasn't quite sure how Prihmn ever got anywhere, as the idiot forgot nearly everything the moment after he heard it. He stumbled up the hallway, panting. "Sdr… Sdry'tx… uhh… uh… someone wants to… talk… no… see you."

            Sdry'tx stared at the incompetent Galliard. "Who wanted to see me, Prihmn?"

            Prihmn scratched his head for a minute. "Uhh… someone in that direction." He pointed down the hall he had just stumbled through.

            "Was it Asraszi?"

            "Hmm… could be…"

            Sdry'tx rolled his eyes. If it was Asraszi, he might actually get something to do. If it wasn't, and he approached her without good reason, she'd have his ass. Asraszi was a crazy bitch, and Sdry'tx knew better than to piss her off. Sdry'tx sighed, and pushed pass the moron, heading toward Asraszi's chambers. He came to the large rotting door that led to her so-called throne room, where one of her personal guard blocked the way

            Sdry'tx glared at the large Ahroun. "Move."

            "Make me." The large Crinos growled.

            Sdry'tx threw up his hands in resignation. "Fine then." He turned and started to walk away. Suddenly he spun around, grabbed the brute by the throat, _lifted him off the ground_ and hurled him through the door. The old wood shattered under the force, and the Crinos went sliding across the marble floor on the other side. Sdry'tx stepped through, to face his queen.

            The throne room was small, with a low ceiling, barely tall enough for a Crinos to stand in. The floor was marble, but the walls were plain stone. A single brazier in the center lit the room. Asraszi lounged on her throne, which was actually a large, moldy bed. But, she called it a throne, and none dared argue. The guard picked himself out of the splintered door, and limped back outside. The queen sat up, fixing Sdry'tx with a piercing stare. "I thought I told you not to do that anymore."

            "My apologies, my queen." Sdry'tx bowed. "The cur needed to be taught."

            Asraszi leaned back, exposing her nude body to him. "Do not concern yourself with him, my dear. You have more important matters to worry about." She rolled out of the bed, her small feet smacking on the cold floor. She walked over to him, pushing against him. "What are you here for?" She asked, her voice almost a purr.

            "Did you send Prihmn to fetch me?" He asked, avoiding her gaze.

            Asraszi paused for a moment. "Yes, I did actually. There's something I want you and your pack to look into for me. But there is something else to do before you start." She walked over to the wall, where several glyphs were scratched. She rolled her head, and let out a moan. Sdry'tx knew what was coming. Asraszi had these episodes every so often. Many of the Theurges believed it was the Wyrm itself speaking through their queen, but her rantings could never be translated. She dropped to the floor and began to convulse, hurling unknown blasphemies out of her shrieking mouth. Eventually the Theurges stopped caring, because they could never glean anything from her tirades. This continued for several minutes, Sdry'tx patiently waiting as his queen frothed at the mouth. Then as quickly as it began, Asraszi sat up, and continued speaking as if nothing had occurred. "I want you to lead another attack on the Gaian caern. But, all I want you to do is capture their kinfolk. When you have done this, return to me. If anything should happen to these kin, I will serve you your own genitals on a silver platter."

***

            Sdry'tx and Prihmn went searching for the rest of their pack. They were all hanging out in their usual chambers. Srilocke, Xasnk, and Tyrnor were watching a TV they had stolen from an orphanage. As usual, Srilocke was huddled in the corner, muttering, Tyrnor was being silent, and Xasnk was laughing her ass of at an old rerun of I Love Lucy. Sdry'tx sat down beside his mate, who was still laughing.

            "We got a mission." He said. "Asraszi wants us to attack the Gaians again. This time we're gonna steal their kinfolk."

            Xasnk, who was probably the only other one who would actually respond, immediately turned her attention from the set. "Kinfolk? Oh boy! Do we get to eat them afterward?"

            "No, my pet. She wants them alive." He said, running his hand through her hair.

            "Aww… queeny takes all the fun out of everything." Xasnk crossed her arms across her chest, and took on a more serious tone. "So, when are we going to do this?"

            "In a few days, when the moon is full." He turned to Tyrnor. "And don't worry, the only restrictions we have are not to harm the kin. So, you can kill as many Garou as you want."

            Tyrnor grinned. Prihmn looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. Srilocke was heard muttering, "Kill them… steal them… rape them… summon them… great things… dark things… wyrm things… do… you… know the muffin man? Eat us all… great feeding… this old man he played sticks…"


	4. Challenge

Chapter 4

            The moon rose high in the sky. Night Eye was in his old quarters. He looked around. Everything was as he had left it. The small window on the far end, the large bed on the left, his mahogany dresser on the right wall, the old chair in the corner, the small lamp on the shelves next to his bed, and all the volumes of lore he had read over the years. He pulled out an old cloak from the top drawer of the dresser. It was the first fetish his father had ever given him. A simple Cloak of Darkness, it had gotten fairly dusty since he had been away. He wanted to look his best at the moot tonight, so he sat on his bed and set to polishing the silver clasps. When he was finished he got up and stood in front of the mirror. He shifted into his noble Crinos form, and pulled out the Storm Klaive. He set it on the dresser and began to comb out his matted fur. Having been in the middle of a war for a while he had little for his personal grooming. Soon his black fur was back to its old soft, luxuriousness.

            "So, how do you think things will turn out?" He asked, as he looked himself over.

            A rumbling voice responded. "Nikolai is young, and presumptuous. Don't be to hard on him, his heart is in the right place, but his methods leave something to be desired."

            "He needs to be taught a lesson. He means well means nothing unless he does well. If what he has done causes this caern to come to harm, I might not be very forgiving." Night Eye pulled on the cloak, letting it drape over his shoulders, giving him a very regal appearance. "After I do defeat him, who do you think I should leave in charge?"

            There was a pause. "Young Aaron shows good judgment, and promise. He could be a capable leader someday."

            Night Eye looked down at the klaive. "Aaron? Yeah, maybe with a little experience and bit of guidance, but I can't wait around forever, I need someone I can rely on."

            "Not to worry, you will have ample time. Despite what you think, you will not return to the Amazon."

            "What do you mean by that?" He asked, but the ancient spirit had gone back into Slumber. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." He barked.

            Autumn stepped in. "Who were you talking to?" She asked, looking around.

            "Myself." Night Eye grinned.

            "Oh, well, I just wanted to stop by and talk a bit."

            "Sure, come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Autumn sat on his bed. "What's up?" Night Eye changed back into homid and sat in the old armchair.

            "I just get this feeling something really bad is going to happen. Soon." She leaned back. "I keep getting this kind of premonition, it's not really a vision or anything. I can't really describe it."

            Night Eye thought for a moment, looking at his packmate. She was wearing her usual tribal dress, that leather buckskin thing she always wore, that clung to her figure like glue. Sometimes Night Eye thought she knew he was staring, but if she cared, she didn't show it. "Do you think it is about Nikolai?"

            "I'm not sure. I was following him around today a bit, and it doesn't seem so. He's just one of those people you can't help but hate anyway."

            "We shouldn't worry about Nikolai anyway. Tonight at the moot I'll challenge him, then when we fight I'll pound him, and we can be done with all this."

            Autumn smiled at him. "I almost don't want to leave. This is a beautiful place, and it would be kind of nice if you did become the leader. Then we could almost settle down, and get a little rest from all of the fighting."

            Night Eye paused at that. "Perhaps, but remember what Aaron said. There is a Hive to the south, and that cannot be ignored forever."

            "True." Autumn sighed. They both sat in quiet contemplation for several minutes before the silence was broken by a long howl. "Sounds like the moot will start soon."

            Night Eye stood. "Yeah, we better get going." They both walked out, side by side, into the courtyard. Several Garou and kin were heading toward the meeting hall, where the moot was taking place. On the way they met up with Frost, Schrenko and Brik. As they approached the hall, Night Eye shifted to Crinos and strapped his klaive in his belt.

            The lodge was enormous, easily seating all of the present Sept. Humans, wolves and forms in between were all seated on the rows of benches. The benches were backless to accommodate all the forms of a werewolf. Lights burned brightly overhead, and a fire roared in the large hearth in the back. On the opposite end was a large raised podium, where the Master of the Challenge and the old Warder, who was filling in for Sergeiv, until a new leader was chosen, were standing. Night Eye motioned for his pack to follow, and they sat in the back. He could see Nikolai seated in front, obviously impatient for the moot to start. Old Joshua pounded on the podium until everyone quieted down.

            "Again we are here to decide the next leader of our caern, through the laws set down by Ivan Thunderblade, and Sergeiv Summer-Howl during the joining of our two tribes under this one house. Per the words of Ivan Thunderblade himself, should the leader be killed in battle with the Wyrm, the Warder will take over the position until anyone who is able, claim leadership through ritual combat. And so shall it continue on n this appointed manner until there are no more contenders for leadership. Then he who has proven himself shall be named, without opposition, unto the position of leader.

            Tonight, Nikolai Storm-Rage shall be acknowledged as leader, if there are no more challenges. He has defeated numerous rivals in his bid for station, and will be the next to command this caern, should there be no more challenges declared to him…" The Warder paused, waiting.

            Night Eye stood. Heads turned, and whispers shot through the assembly as old friends recognized him. The Warder looked to him. "Do you wish to issue a challenge?"

            Night Eye nodded, and pulled out his klaive. The murmurs got louder as they identified the great blade. He set its point on the ground, and placed his hand on its pommel. "I, Night Eye, son of Ivan Thunderblade, Galliard, and Athro of the Shadow Lords, hereby claim as my right, leadership of this caern, and should Nikolai Storm-Rage decide to refuse my challenge, I claim, by birthright, automatic authority of the Sept of the Broken Water."

            A voice resounded in Night Eye's mind. _You could have done worse._

            _No one asked you._

            The Warder turned to Nikolai. "What do you say to this, Storm-Rage?"

            Nikolai ground his teeth for a moment before responding. "I accept your challenge."

***

            Frost, Night Eye, Autumn, Brik, and Schrenko were all hanging out after the moot, in the courtyard. Autumn was sniffing around in her native lupus form. "Think you can take him?" Schrenko asked.

            "Of course." Night Eye shrugged. "No matter what it is going to be a klaive duel. My father knew he was one of the greatestduelists alive, and he made that one of the laws. If anyone ever wanted to try to best him, they had to fight him with a klaive. Needless to say, he never lost. He trained me in the art of _klaivaskar_ himself. There's no way Nikolai can win."

            "He probably knows it too." Frost smirked. "When you told him you were here to challenge, when we first arrived, I could have sworn he was shaking a little."

            Autumn sniffed. "Nikolai is nothing but words. He has no teeth."

            "It almost sounded as if you would go through with becoming the leader here, Night Eye." Brik commented. "Are you?"

            Night Eye scratched at his chin. "I haven't quite decided, yet. But, I do have a few plans."

            Suddenly, Schrenko grabbed him in a rough headlock. "If you do become the head honcho, will you make me Master of the Challenge?" Schrenko then gave Night Eye a noogie.

            "Ow! Hey! Let go!" Night Eye struggled to escape Schrenko's grip, but only managed to end up on the ground with the Silver Fang on top of him.

            "Hahaha! You're screwed now!" Schrenko laughed, as the two of them began to engage in a wrestling match.

            "I call Wyrm Foe!" Frost declared, and jumped into the fray.

            Autumn started walking away. "They act as though cubs sometimes."

            "They sure do." Brik agreed. "Want to get something to eat?"

            "Sure."


	5. Family

Chapter 5

            Sunlight broke through the window, angling directly onto Night Eye's face. He opened his eyes, and sat up. He yawned, and stretched, loosening tight muscles. He was careful not to disturb Autumn as he got out of bed, who slept in lupus at the foot of the bed. He wasn't sure why she had decided to sleep in his room, but he was grateful for the company. He looked at the Storm Klaive, hidden in the tattoo across his forearm, and could feel the spirit stirring.

            _Good morning._

_            Yes, it is, isn't it?_

            Night Eye pulled on some clothes, and quietly left the room, searching out some breakfast. Breakfast had been one of Sergeiv's favorite times of the day, and was always held in the meeting lodge, where kinfolk cooked for the entire Sept. The smells coming from the lodge made him even hungrier, and he hurried in. Tables had been set out, where Garou and kin were all socializing, and eating. He got a plate and sat down at an empty table. As he began to eat, the table suddenly filled with young Garou, all probably just out of their Rite.

            "Hey, good luck in the fight tonight." One said.

            "Uh… thank you." Night Eye replied, trying to talk around a mouthful of biscuit.

            A young girl nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the whole Sept is rooting for you."

            One, who looked like he could stand to loose a few pounds, remarked, "Everyone wants you to win. No one likes Nikolai, but you probably know that, right? Especially after what he did to Aaron's pack."

            "Wait, what did he do?" Night Eye asked.

            "Oh you didn't hear?" Threw in another boy. "Nikolai killed them. He heard they were going to find you, and he had them all murdered."  Night Eye looked sharply at him.

             The girl piped up. "Yep, killed in their sleep. I'm surprised Aaron didn't tell you."

            "He told me Nikolai killed some of his friends, but he didn't tell me they were his pack."

            "Oh yeah," Said the thin boy. "Everyone's kind of concerned for Aaron now, especially since he managed to find you. If you do lose, Nikolai will probably kill him himself. And Aaron is too proud to run away."

            Night Eye finished eating. "Well, I just wont have to lose then." He pushed his seat back and stood. Night Eye walked back outside, where he saw Autumn padding toward him. "Morning. You want anything to eat?"

            She licked her lips, and wagged her tail. "No thanks. I already caught a rabbit."

            "Hey, Night Eye!"

            He turned around to see Aaron walking up to them. "Hi, Aaron."

            Aaron smiled. "Come with me for a minute." He turned and walked toward the living quarters. Night Eye and Autumn followed.

            They came to a small room. Aaron opened the door and motioned Night Eye inside, and closed it behind him. The room was small, the only light coming through the window. There was incense burning on a small table near the bed, and in the bed was someone he hadn't seen or even talked to, since he underwent his first change. He pulled up a small stool next to the bed and sat.

            The small woman in the bed was nothing like he remembered. Her hair was now gray, and her skin wrinkled. But, her eyes still danced, and shone with life. She smiled at him and spoke in a soft, weak voice. "Good to see you again."

            A lump caught in Night Eye's throat. "Good to see you too, mom."

            "How have you been, after all these years?"

            "I've been good."

            She smiled again. "Doing your duties?"

            He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you've heard about all that's been going on around here lately."

            "Of course. Aaron keeps me company sometimes, and we talk about many things. I'm sure you'll put that nasty fellow in his place. Teach him how we do things here at your fathers caern." She held a tiny hand out to him.

            Night Eye grasped it. "Don't worry. I've heard about the things he has done, and he probably won't live through the night."

            "Good for you. Go tell Aaron to fetch Elsa." His mom smiled again.

            Night Eye walked over, and opened the door. "My mother wants you to get Elsa."

            Aaron nodded, and began to walk down the hall. Night Eye returned to his chair. "Who's Elsa?"

            His mom patted his leg. "She's your sister."

            "My sister?!" He almost shouted.

            "Yes. Your father and I thought to keep her a secret from you. But, I think it is time for you to meet her."  
            "Why would you keep her a secret from me?"

            "It was really your father's decision. He did not want anything to interfere with your training and new life under his guiding hand."

            The door opened and in stepped a small, black haired girl. She had a petite frame, but a strong, willful demeanor. "You wanted me, mother?" He voice was soft, but strong.

            "I want you to meet your brother, Night Eye."

            Night Eye stood to greet her. She looked at him with her deep, blue eyes. "You are my brother?" She sounded a bit awed.

            He inclined his head. "I am. Did you not know our father?"

            She shook her head. "I never met him, or was told who he was."

            "Your father preferred to keep relations between kin and Garou separate, the reason you never knew each other. He could be strange at times."

            Night Eye nodded. "But he was very kind, and honorable."

            Elsa smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk, get to know each other better, and catch up on missed time?"

            Night Eye looked at his mother. "Go ahead." She said. "I need to take a nap."

            Night Eye and Elsa talked for hours. Telling stories of when they were young, childhood adventures, loves, likes, dislikes, and just about everything as if they had known each other forever.

***

            That night everyone was preparing for the fight. The moon was almost at its zenith and then it would begin. Night Eye was polishing his klaive, still talking with Elsa. His pack was with him, and they were all joking around. Eventually Elsa left to help preparations, and when she got out of earshot, Schrenko turned to Night Eye. "Dude, your sister is HOT!" Frost fell to the ground, laughing.

            Night Eye paused. He looked back at him. "Touch her and die."

            Schrenko grinned, and Autumn did her best not to smile. "You agree with me, don't you Frost?" Schrenko pleaded. Frost stopped laughing for a moment to put on his most innocent looking face, and then busted out laughing again.

            Night Eye groaned. "Not you too! Come on, she's my sister!"

            Schrenko looked at Brik. Brik threw up his hands, "I'm not answering that."

            Frost got control of himself, and sat back up. "So, when is this thing supposed to start?"

            Night Eye looked to the moon. "Not much longer. I guess we should all get to the courtyard."

            A few moments later the entire Sept was gathered at the courtyard, where a large area of ground had been cleared for the fight. A circle of stones indicated the boundary of the arena, where Nikolai and Night Eye stood. The Master of the Challenge was standing off to one side, overseeing the battle. "You two know the rules. Fight until one of you gives up, or dies." He looked at both of them. "Let this battle begin."


	6. Ambush

Chapter 6

            "Old mother Hubbard went to the cupboard…" Srilocke was still muttering. Sdry'tx looked over at the slavering Hispo.

            "Shut up." He barked. Srilocke looked up at him, a hideous grin spreading across his muzzle. A thin trail of drool began to run from his mouth. Sdry'tx knew that the Theurge was totally insane, and that children's nursery rhymes were the only thing that would keep him relatively calm. Of course, he needed to be quiet, and he definitely didn't need to be calm. Tyrnor was in Crinos, the mute's favorite form. His arms were folded across his chest as they watched the scene below. Sdry'tx gave out the call of the whippoorwill, and was answered by four identical calls. Everyone was in position. The idiots below were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice.

            Xasnk came up behind Sdry'tx and draped her arms around his neck. "We get to start now?"

            "Very soon." He said, looking down at the scene below. What seemed to be the whole Sept of this caern was gathered around two fighting Garou. They were both large, black furred brutes, each wielding a klaive. One's was much larger than the others, and used it with much more expertise. The other fought with fury, almost desperation. It was an interesting fight, but one that wouldn't last much longer.

            Sdry'tx shifted to Crinos, and pulled out his own large axe. He howled the Symphony of the Abyss and began the charge. His pack followed, Tyrnor, and Xasnk beside him, Srilocke at his heels, and it took a moment for Prihmn to remember what they were doing. He heard the other Black Spiral packs howling as well, all charging down into the Gaians caern. They had been sure to quietly kill anyone that had been on watch, so there was no way they could know of their presence before now.

            The strike was fast. Sdry'tx and his pack were on them, before most knew what was going on. Howls erupted from all around them, as Garou changed, and Dancers attacked. Sdry'tx drove his talons through a werewolf's chest, splintering his ribs, and emerging from it's back. Sdry'tx didn't even slow down, as the wolf slid from his arm, he drove another one into the ground, his fangs clamped on it's skull. Sdry'tx kept running, driving through to the two Garou that had been fighting. He launched himself over the few Garou standing in his way, and landed on the smaller of the two.

            The look in his face was priceless, as Sdry'tx grabbed his throat and tore. The blood ran down his chest, and he staggered back, choking up gouts of blood. Suddenly a cowardly blow from behind hit Sdry'tx, knocking him off his feet. Sdry'tx scrambled to his feet, and spun to face the other fighter, bearing down on him with his massive sword. He darted under the swing, spinning around behind the black wolf. The other proved to be good, and jumped forward before Sdry'tx could counter. He spun quickly, the sword aimed at Sdry'tx's precious head, which he barely managed to duck. Sdry'tx ran up under the sword's reach, and ran his claws into the other Garou's side. Before he could get a good grip on anything, his opponent hooked his paw underneath his leg, and slammed him on the head with his fist. Stars exploded in Sdry'tx's vision, as he fell to the ground. Through the haze he saw the large klaive coming down at him. He tried to scramble away, but the klaive connected with his chest. The wound was not as bad as it could have been, but it still hurt like hell.

            Sdry'tx rolled out of the way of a second strike, and stumbled to his feet. His head was clearing, so he could focus better. He concentrated for a brief instant, and called upon his Father's protection. His skin grew tough, leathery, and black, and the next blow simply scraped off his hide. Sdry'tx grinned at his attacker, and called up another Gift. The other Garou dodged the gout of burning, bile Sdry'tx vomited at him, giving Sdry'tx the chance to disappear into the battle that was raging around them.

            Then, the howl was given, signaling the raid was complete. He ran through all the defenders, back to the trees. He saw whatever Dancers that had made it out carried, or herded the kinfolk they had captured. Sdry'tx turned. He saw probably a dozen of his brethrens bodies littering the ground, and only four of the Gaians. Five of them stood in the front, watching the Dancers vanish into the woods quicker than they could pursue. Sdry'tx's opponent, two large white ones each bearing bloodied klaives, a deep gray brute, and a small brown wolf. Somehow, Sdry'tx knew he would see them again, as he looked into his foes eyes.

***

            "Damn it!" Night Eye roared. He spun around fuming. "Someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

            Aaron walked up, holding his left arm, blood running through his fingers, staining his white coat. "The Dancers retreated."

            Night Eye glared at him for a moment, before finally hissing, "I noticed." He began to shout again. "Where the hell were the watchers?! Why the fuck didn't we know about them?!"

            "They could have been killed before they were able to warn us." Aaron paused. "They took our kinfolk."

            Night Eye looked around at the fallen Garou. "How many did we loose?"

            "Almost all of them. They got Elsa too. No way to tell for sure exactly how many, and if they did kill our watchers, we lost probably twelve Garou."

            "And Nikolai." Night Eye looked at the fallen Lord, his blood soaking the ground around him. Night Eye turned to the rest of the sept, "As of now, I claim leadership, as is my right. Any complaints, you can shove them up your ass, we are at war, you all know the litany. I want any capable Garou to come with me. We are going to get our kinfolk back."  Night Eye stopped, and looked at Nikolai's two packmates, Alex Spine-Striker and Steven Dark-Seer. They both avoided his icy glare. "And you two." They both flinched. "You are now my personal bitches. You will either swear your loyalty to me now, or you had better not be here when I return."

***

            The Black Spiral Dancers herded their stolen kin trough the rocky mountain paths toward their delivery point. Sdry'tx smiled, Asraszi would be pleased. Everything had gone well so far, and the stupid kin didn't make much of a fuss. Sure, the women cried, and the men tried to comfort them, while assuring they would try to protect them, but they all knew they were doomed. He looked over to Srilocke, who had found an amusement. The demented wolf carried a small child on his back, mush to the despair of the mother. Sdry'tx had tried to calm her, by telling her he would only eat the child when he got bored with it, but that didn't do much to stop the woman's hysterics. Srilocke seemed content, letting the young one ride on his back, while he trotted along, chanting his usual nursery rhymes.

            Xasnk had also found a playmate. She walked with a boy, probably no more than fourteen, and had her hands all over him. She was literally draped on him, whispering in his ear, running her tongue along his neck, sliding her hands up his shirt. The boy did his best to ignore her, but it had to be a difficult task. All the other Dancers kept their hands off the captives, under Sdry'tx's direct orders, and Tyrnor, huge, silent, and menacing, kept both the kin and Dancers in line.

            They soon drove the kin to a hidden Pentex facility, just two miles from their hive. The base was small, just three buildings, storage, a small lab, and a troop bunker. Sdry'tx ordered the kin to be placed within the warehouse while they waited for Asraszi to show up. It wasn't until they were almost inside that Sdry'tx noticed something was amiss. There was a pair of legs sticking out from behind some crates next to the building. He walked around them to find one of the Pentex goons, or what was left of him. The body looked like it had been eaten, and there should have been much more blood, considering the condition of the body. As Sdry'tx leaned closer to get a better look, the window on the warehouse above him shattered as an indistinct pale form burst through.

            The thing slammed him to the ground, burying his face in the corpse he had been examining. Sdry'tx heard similar events happening to his Dancers, howls, screams, roars, and the sound of bodies hitting the ground. This was the first time Sdry'tx could remember being caught in an ambush, and he wasn't too happy. He rolled over and leapt to his feet, ready to face his assailant.


End file.
